Protective cups have long been used in sporting activities to protect the groin from impact. Undergarments have often been configured to hold such protective cup in place. Typically, such undergarments include a pocket in the groin area to hold the protective cup. The undergarment can further include straps attached to the pocket to aid holding the protective cup in place.
Although such undergarments and protective cups are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For example, combat sports often expose the wearer to upward blows to the groin areas. Current configurations tend to provide minimal protection for such blows. When current configurations are exposed to an upward blow, the protective cup can become dislodged from its required location. Instead, the protective cup can move within the pocket, moving relative to the groin of the wearer. As a result, the wearer can be exposed to substantial force in the groin area, risking serious injury.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for an undergarment and protective cup assembly that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills this need and others.